guardians of the universe
by nailove
Summary: la historia narra la vida de ciertos jovenes guardianes que luchan contra la oscuridad.. ((hayyy soy mala para los resumen Dx )
1. Capítulo 1

Una mañana del 28 de septiembre del aÑo 2013 , una joven de 16 años,sentada sobre su escritorio mientras dibuja,su sueño es ser una diseñadora...

...Se levanta de su silla,tu su mochila ,cuardenos y baja las escaleras asta el bestivulo- hermano! Es hora de irnos!

Su hermano: -se pone su campera- vamos -bosteza- tanto te emociona ir a la. Escuela? Son las 6:30am -refregando sus ojos- esme? -al ver que no es escuchado por su hermana le jala el cabello- eu!

Esme: auch! Oye! -lloriquea y le pega en el brazo- basta ewe!

Hermano de esme: ok ok no seas llorona nenita -se rie-

Esme:-infla sus mejillas- no soy llorona!

Mientras se van ''peleando'' ambos hermanos caminan asta la escuela..

2 horas despues...

En la escuela..

Esme:caminando por los pasillos de la escuela- 23,24,32 ash! Donde esta el 24B? Aqui solo ahí A T-T -lloriquea y d aun suspiro-

...-ve a la joven parada buscando algo,se acerca, buenos dias -sonrie alegre-

Esme: -voltea a mirarlo ho-hola -sonrie amable-

..:Buscabas a alguien seÑorita?

Esme: este yo... Si. Buscaba el salon 24B n_nU -mirandolo a los ojos se queda medio hipnotisada-

...:sonriendole- que coincidencia ese es mi salon.. Ven vamos juntos

Esme: -sus ojos le brillan- si muchas gracias! *u*.. Por cierto..cual es tu nombre? -le mira mientras camina-

...:-camina por los pasillos seguido de la joven- me llamo leon un gusto conocerla -le sonrie gentil- y dime , tu nombre es tan hermoso como tu rostro?

Esme:-se sonroja levemente- un gusto noserte leon.. Mi nombre es jesica esmeralda pero me dicen esme...

Leon: en ese caso.. El gusto es mio señorita esmeralda

Ambos jovenes mientras caminan asta el salon hablan de muchas cosas, una ves que llegan entran dentro del salon..

Esme: wou! -mirando lo grande del salon y que ahí muchos chicos..hablando y tirando papeles-

Leon: y eso que aun no as visto cuando el profesor no esta -sonrie cruzandoce de brazos-

En el salon el profesor trata de calmar el barullo que hacen los alumnos, todos al escuchar la exclamacion de la joven voltean a verla...

Esme: -sonrojada- estee...

Leon:-le susurra al oido- tranquila linda

Profesor: bienvenida señorita usteded debe de ser la verdad?

Esme:-asiente- si profesor..

Profesor: es un gusto tener una estudiante con tal alto intelecto como usted.. E leido su formulario tiene muy buenas notas... Pase a sentarse por favor..

Esme:-asiente y mira donde ahí un lugar libre que se encuentra en medio de dos jovenes, uno de cabello castaño mirando hacia abajo y del otro lado hay solo una mochila. En la cual luego ocupa leon.. , se sienta al lado de leon-

Profesor: ya que tengo su atencion...-carraspea la garganta se voltea al pizarron con una tiza y escribe mientras dice- comencemos de una ves la clase de historia..

4 horas despues...

De toooooooooda una hora de historia inglesa aburrida ...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Despues de las 3 horas aburridas de historia...

En la cafeteria...

Esme:-sentada junto a una mesa,comiendo su almuerzo-

...:-se acerca a ella junto a otros chicos- hola puedo sentarme aqui?

Esme: -mira al joven y asiente sonriente- claro

...:-se sienta frente a ella - hoy un duncan un gusto -le extiende la mano mientras sonrie-

Esme:-estrecha su mano- un gusto duncan yo soy...

...: esmeralda duvent ..lo sabemos.. -a joven se sienta al lado de duncan- soy liz -sonrie amable-

...: hola rubia! -se sienta al lado de esme del lado izquierdo- mi nombre es nina -sonrie y le extiende la mano-

...:- se sienta al lado de nina- y yo soy siandy pero me dicen manu n,n/

...: -se sienta al lado de liz- hola chicos -le sonrie a esme- soy angel un gusto

...:i-se sienta al lado de esme del lado derecho- hola, soy venus pero me dicen queen -sonrie -

Esme: -les sonrie a todos- un gusto conocerlos a todos! Bueno.. Mi nombre es jesica esmeralda pero me dicen esme..

Todos: que bonito nombre

Angel: si casi tan hermoso como su rostro

Esme: -se sonroja y agacha la mirada- gra-gracias

Duncan:-se rie- ven ya la an echo apenar

Mientras los chicos junto a esmeralda almuerza hablan entre ellos notando varias cosas en comun, nina y manu haciendo reir a esme con las cosas que hacian ... La maÑana de clases paso algo aburrida a esepcion del almuerzo, de regreso a sus casas todos se despiden y separan de esme a medida que avanzan las calles asta quedar esme sola...

Esme:-su celular suena,lo saca del bolsillo de su falda y ve que es un mensaje de su hermano,mientras responde el mensaje llega a su casa,estando en el porton - oo genial!... Me olvide la llave a dentro... -agarra su mochila y la tira para adentro de su casa- bien... -mira a los lados no ahí nadie... Se va asta el borde donde empieza el porton de su casa y se trepa asta llegar arriba donde se queda sentada sobre el pilar- bueno...ahora la cosa es... Bajar D:!

-

En la casa de al lado,

...: -escuchando musica con sus auriculares abriendo la puerta de su casa, una ves dentro ,en el patio escucha un quejido por lo cual se quita un auricular y mira asia un costado - ?

Esme: -ya en el suelo se arrodilla y suspira- auch debo tener mas cuidado...-se levanta y va a agarrar su mochila cuando siente que alguien la mira- eh? -mira al joven y sonrie algo nerviosa- ho-hola! n_nU

...: -algo nervioso- hola..

Esme: -sonrie amable mientras entra en su casa por la ventana,una ves mas adentro corre a su habitacion cierra la puerta y deja la mochila sobre su cama y luego va a bañarse-

3 horas despues...

Esme:-sale de baÑasrse vistiendo una blusa y falda,con su cabello aun humedo se sienta en su cama la cual estaba frente a la venta que da a una habitacion de la casa de enfrente(osea las ventas se enfrentan :B) -

-

En la casa de enfrente...

...: -sale de bañarse vistiendo un short, camina asia la pc pasando frente a la ventana donde ve de reojo a esme.. Regresa asia a la ventana y se la queda viendo un rato mientras ella parece estar buscando algo,se acerca a la ventana y se apoya en el marco-

Esme:-sin darse cuenta de que es observada,busca su cuardeno- ahí! Donde lo deje! -se agacha y cuando s elevanta de golpe se golpea con la mesita de luz- auch! -se sienta arrodillada a la cama mientras soba su frente cuando voltea asia la venta se encuentra de frente con el joven-

...: -mirandola como si estuviera hipnotisado mientras sonrie-

Esme:-sonrojada- etto...-se acerca a la ventana- hace cuanto estas ai? -le mira mientras se sienta sobre la ventana y deja colgando sus piernas-

...: ee? A! Yo..etto.. -se sonroja levemente al verse descubierto- perdon no quise

Esme: -interrumpiendolo - esta bien .. Pero no espies otra ves n!

...:si! Lo siento _

Esme: -en eso escucha un ruido un rugido a fuera en el patio- que a sido eso?... -vuelve a su habitacion y sale al patio trasero de su casa y pega un pequeño grito-

...:- tambien sale de su casa y va al patio de atras y se asoma por los arbutos- esta todo bien?

Esme: -da un suspiro y susurra-valla no sabia que podias cambiar de forma... -acaricia la cabeza de un tigre mientras este ronronea-

...:olle... -se apoya en una rama y esta se rompe dejando un hueco pasando para el otro lado- ups D:..

Esme:-le mira y arquea una ceja- estas bien?

...: se levanta del suelo- si! Perfecto.. Ese tigre... Es tuyo?

Esme: primero..-pone una mano en su cintura- soy esmeralda un gusto tu eres?..

...: ohh..si... Abenfhorth..

Esme: un gusto abenfhorth y sobre tu pregunta.. Si.. Es mio...

Abenfhorth: si es tuyo...por que gritaste al verlo?

Esme: etto... Es que no es asi normalmente..

Abenfhorth: aja... Y como es ''normalmente''?

Esme: -se cruza de brazos- black... -mira al tigre- ven aqui..

Black: -se transforma en una sariguella y se sube a los hombros de esme-

Esme: asi.. Es normalmente..

Abenfhorth: -sorprendido- valla... Tu mascota cambia de forma..

Esme: si.. No sabia que podia hacer eso..

Black: de echo ahí varias cosas que no sabes...-moviendo la colita-

Esme: ahh! -se tapa la boca y mira de reojo a black-  
Ha-hablas?..

Abenfhorth: wou! Pero que ...

Esme: antes que digas algo..-interrumpiendolo- no es magia y yo tampoco sabia que el hablaba D:!

Black: jeje olvide decirte eso n_nU

Esme:-agarra a black- que mas debo saber! ewe

Black: calma D:

Abenfhorth: -le pica la pansa a black- valla... Es dencerio..

Black:-trata de morderlo- claro que soy dencerio!

Esme: black! No muerdas ewe

Abenfhorth:-se cruza de brazos- jum... -en eso escucha que lo llaman- debo irme... Pero luego deberas explicarme algunas cosas

Esme: con respecto a esto... No le digas a nadie si alguien se entera D: no quiero imaginar que cosas le arian a black..

Abenfhorth: si tranquila... No digo nada ,tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.. -medio sonrie y se va-

Esme:-suspira- bien..

Black: -le pega en la nariz con su colita- consentrate niña

Esme: auch! Olle no hagas eso ewe ! -entra a su casa y va a su habitacion,cuando entra encuentra un libro sobre su cama.- eh? Y esto?..

Black : nose.. Es un libro

Esme: encerio? -ironica-

-

Mientras en la casa de nina,abenfhorth,manu,duncan,angel,queen,liz,

: encuentran un libro cada uno.. Algunos en su camas otros cerca del ordenador otros sobre equipos musicales... Todos los libros son negros con diseños en verde y rojo, a esepcion de que cada uno tiene un simbolo diferente... El simbolo de cada signo... A esepcion de dos libros.. Que tienen el mismo signo... Virgo ...

-


End file.
